Golf clubs are typically manufactured to fit an average person of average dimensions. Thus, the same club is manufactured regardless of the particular golfer's needs. This presents a problem due to the fact that not all golfers are built the same, and not all golfers have identical swings. In addition, due to manufacturing tolerances, many golf clubs that claim to be a particular lie, loft, or face angle may be off by as much as 1°. Due to the variety of golf swings, golfers, and manufacturing flaws and/or tolerances, each individual golfer may benefit from an optimization of lie angle, face angle, loft angle, or a combination of any of these.
The lie angle of any golf club is the angle formed between the center of the shaft and the ground line of the club when the club is soled in its proper playing position (address position). Therefore, a taller golfer is likely to benefit from an increase in lie angle, which would allow for the golfer to comfortably address the ball properly. In a similar fashion, a short golfer would probably benefit from a reduction in lie angle.
Face angle is the angle of the face of the club head relative to the target. If the club head is “square,” the clubface will be directly facing the target on address. A “closed” face will be aligned to the left of the target (for right-handed players). If it is “open,” the face will be aligned to the right of the target.
Loft angle is a measurement, in degrees, of the angle at which the face of the club lies relative to a perfectly vertical face. Using a club with a high loft angle will typically result in a golf shot with a high initial trajectory. In contrast, utilizing a club with a low loft angle will typically result in a golf shot with a low initial trajectory.
Golf club sets are typically configured with different loft angles for the club faces, different shaft or hosel angles, different club masses, and the like, in order to optimize the swing and flight path of the ball for individual golfers. However, the finite differences between clubs, e.g., the differences in loft angles between a five-iron and a six-iron may be too large for an advanced golfer who requires a club having characteristics between the two irons. Similarly, the lie angle, which must vary with the length of the club shaft and height and stance of the golf club, may produce even more limitations to the discerning golfer.
Likewise, current manufacturer tolerances for lie and loft angles on metal woods are generally ±1°. As such, a company marketing a driver that is available in both 9° and 10° lofts may potentially sell a 10° driver that is within specifications, but actually has a 9° loft and a 9° driver that is within specifications, but actually has a 10° loft.
As a result, a number of different devices have been developed for bending the hosel or shaft attachment of a golf club head to produce clubs with finely tuned characteristics suited to the individual using those clubs. These devices generally include some form of a vise or clamp and may include a bending tool and/or gauge to measure the angle or bend in at least one axis or plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,250 generally discloses a bending plate to be used in conjunction with a conventional clamping apparatus in order to apply force to the hosel region of the club head in order to vary the lie and/or loft angle of the golf club head. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,250, the force to the hosel is applied using a tool well known in the golf club manufacturing industry.
Manufacturers have also attempted to create a set of hosels for a golf club that can be used interchangeably and removably to affect the lie angle, face angle, and cosmetic look of the golf club. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0167137, a plurality of hosels, each having about the same weight but different length and construction, may change the launch conditions of the golf club. However, as discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0167137, such a design requires proper attachment of the hosel in the cavity, which may require considerable torque to install and remove.
Thus, because an individual golfer is not likely to make such adjustments to a club head on his/her own without special tools or without damaging the club head, the benefits to such adjustability is significantly limited.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a golf club that can be easily adjusted to tighter tolerances. In addition, there remains a need for aftermarket modifications to club heads to allow adjustability with respect to parameters that ultimately affect club and ball performance. In particular, it would be advantageous to have a golf club design that allows adjustability to parameters such as lie angle, loft angle, face angle, and combinations thereof. The present invention contemplates such a golf club, a method of making such a golf club, and methods for use.